


Sennenshipping

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Drabble Collection, Nonsense, Other, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: Sei drabble sulla Sennenshipping, una per ogni lettera della co...mpagine ~ Sennen[S - Speciality]Tutti noi abbiamo una specialità![E - Eye]Ecco, Chiave, vorremmo farti una domanda...[N - Necklace's problem]... ho un problema. E temo che nessuno possa aiutarmi.[N - No]Non avrebbe potuto far meglio! Ma perché non gliel'aveva detto prima?[E - Eighth]Stavolta ci speravo...[N - Neverending]Quand'è che la finirai?[ Prima pubblicazione: 2012 ]





	1. S - [S]peciality

Fanfiction partecipante alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org/) di [XShade-Shinra](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=51964).

 

 

\- Tutti noi abbiamo una specialità! - esclamò Collana: - Io vedo passato e futuro! -  
\- Io leggo nel pensiero! - disse Occhio.  
\- Io vedo nel profondo dell'anima. - disse Chiave.  
\- Io manipolo le menti. - disse Barra.  
\- Io riconosco verità e menzogna. - disse Bilancia.  
\- Io... ho  _tante_  specialità. - si limitò a dire Anello: - Tu, Puzzle? Cosa sai fare? Esaudire desideri? -.  
\- Tsk. - fece Puzzle, prima di scagliarsi contro un muro.  
Crollo immediato.  
Sei sguardi scioccati, una risposta trionfante: - Peso cento tonnellate. E questo significa  _tante cose_. -.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ Scritta nel 2012 ]**

 

La  _Sennenshipping_ , alias  _Puzzle x Occhio x Barra x Collana x Chiave x Bilancia x Anello_. Sì, è la shipping con i sette Oggetti del Millennio. Sì, esiste. 

So che sarebbe senz'altro stato bello trattare della loro cruenta nascita o approfondire i loro lati oscuri, ma non mi andava. Così, sono uscite sei drabble altamente deficienti.   
So anche che avrei anche potuto fare una pornosissima cosa a sette, ma poi sarebbe stata troppo  _secchesi_  e i più deboli di cuore non avrebbero retto. (!) 

Detto ciò... le drabble non sono affatto il mio forte. Anzi. Però ci ho voluto provare e questi sono i risultati, magari un po' goffi. Tuttavia, prendeteli per ciò che sono: sei scorci idioti. 


	2. E - [E]ye

Fanfiction partecipante alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org/) di [XShade-Shinra](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=51964).

 

 

Si sentiva fissata.  
Si sentiva circondata da brusii.  
E si sentiva anche un po' a disagio.  
\- Ehm... - la voce di Occhio, esitante: - Ecco, Chiave, vorremmo farti una domanda... -.  
Lo sapeva.  
\- Ditemi pure. -.  
Sapeva anche che risposta avrebbe dato. Aveva ragionato a lungo, scegliendo le parole accuratamente.  
\- ... perché sei senza occhio? -  
Come previsto.  
Sapeva perfettamente cosa rispondere.  
In fondo, lei  _vedeva_  più di chiunque altro - esclusa Collana - quindi aveva già  _visto_  quella domanda nascere negli animi dei suoi sei fratelli.  
E si era preparata una risposta degna.  
\- Boh. -.

 

* * *

 

  
  
... beh, io l'avevo detto che erano drabble idiote. 

Cosa dire? Semplicemente... _perché Chiave è l'unico Oggetto senza un occhio?_ Cos'è che la rende così diversa &speciale da non averlo? Me lo sono sempre chiesta - forse non lo sa neppure l'autore. (?)

Poi, uhm, sì, per me, dato che sono "nati" insieme, i sette Oggetti sono/si considerano fratelli. (Per questo ciascun Oggetto si riferisce agli altri con questa parola)  
  



	3. N - [N]ecklace's problem

 

Fanfiction partecipante alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org/) di [XShade-Shinra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra).

 

 

\- Cos'hai, Collana? -  
Bilancia le si avvicinò, preoccupata.  
Lei sospirò, affranta: - ... ho un problema. E temo che nessuno possa aiutarmi. -  
Bilancia trasalì: - Possibile? Cos'è successo? -  
Collana sospirò nuovamente: - Io... non so se preferire BarraxPuzzle o AnelloxBarra. -  
\- ... ah. -  
\- Le amo entrambe, si scambiano primo e secondo posto, ma non trovo un ordine preciso. -.  
Seppur perplessa, Bilancia la patpattò con un piatto: - Dai... almeno il terzo posto è deciso, no? -  
L'occhio dorato di Collana brillò: - Quello è indiscutibile! Non tradirei mai BilanciaxChiave! -.

 

* * *

 

 

E già si è giunti a metà shipping, per quanto il nome sia poco corto.  
Questa fu la prima "drabble" di questa Shipping che scrissi e il risultato fu qualcosa come una flash. 

Visto che si tratta di me, un simile argomento era praticamente scontato - tanto più che, nella mia mente, tutti gli Oggetti sono maschi, ad eccezione di Collana, unica femmina: per questo motivo, la sorellina è diventata piuttosto fangirl. (*cosa-*)

Per comodità narrativa (?) uso, per tutti gli Oggetti, il genere del nome (ad esempio, mi riferisco a Bilancia al femminile perché lo è la parola "Bilancia") ma ognuno può pensare a ciascun Oggetto con il sesso che più gli aggrada. *Se quindi pensate alla Sennenshipping come ad una moresome yuri, non sarò certo io a contestarvi*

Se invece proprio non vi riesce di shippare oggetti, il dilemma di Collana si potrebbe tradurre in termini di proprietari - quindi "Scandal vs Citron/Thief", con Measure finale; oppure siete liberissimi di pensare ad una "Clash vs Headdress" o qualche altra combinazione a piacimento. (!) 

In tutto ciò, sono particolarmente felice del fatto che almeno uno degli Oggetti, in inglese, abbia il nome iniziante per N. *E' stata tanto felice di scoprirlo, visto che i prompt in N non sono proprio tantissimi...*


	4. N - [N]o

Fanfiction partecipante alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org/) di [XShade-Shinra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra).

 

 

Si era fatto coraggio. Stavolta sarebbe andato fino in fondo.  
\- Devo dirti una cosa, Anello. - esordì Occhio, deciso.  
Anello lo guardò, prestandogli attenzione.  
\- Io... vorrei che il tuo padrone la smettesse di cavarmi dall'orbita del mio ogni volta che mi vede. -.  
Semplice, conciso, diretto. Non avrebbe potuto far meglio! Ma perché non gliel'aveva detto prima?  
Tintinnio. I pendagli di Anello sulla sua superficie rotonda.  
\- Non mi vuoi bene, Occhio? - chiese Anello, sinistro.  
Occhio rabbrividì.  
\- Io ti voglio  _tanto_  bene. E anche il mio padrone te ne vuole! <3 -.  
... ecco perché.

 

* * *

 

Questo prompt mi ha fatto dannare, perché prompt in N quantomeno decenti sono difficili da trovare. Poi è giunta Tayr - ergo, il prompt "No" me l'ha suggerito lei.

Spero che la scena sia comprensibile. °^° Del resto, è vero che Bakura ha questa  _curiosa_  tendenza  ~~molto stile Clamp~~  a cavare occhi d'oro (Pegasus e Aknadin ne sanno qualcosa.), quindi suppongo che anche l'Anello (che è ormai canon essere diversamente buono) si sia  _molto affezionato_ al suo tondo fratellino. (!)

Ah, se vedete che ci sono 101 parole, è colpa del cuoricino. Ma era  _necessario_. 


	5. E - [E]ighth

Fanfiction partecipante alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org/) di [XShade-Shinra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra).

 

 

\- Stavolta ci speravo... -  
\- Che dici, Collana? Era ovvio fosse...  _così_. -  
\- Come la  _tua_  bellissima  _Penna del Millennio_ , Barra? -  
\- Taci, Anello. -  
\- Ma non sarebbe bello avere un ottavo fratellino? -  
Sguardi su Occhio.  
\- ... o una sorellina? -  
\- Sarebbe bello... - annuì Puzzle: - ... però, alla fine,  _quelli_  si rivelano sempre... -  
\- ... MarySue. - completarono gli altri, affranti.  
\- E' così difficile trovare qualcuno da poter accogliere in famiglia? -  
\- Dai, Barra, stavolta c'eravamo quasi! -  
\- Collana, ti prego... le  _Mutande del Millennio_...? -.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Eh, beh. Come poteva mancare l' _Ottavo Oggetto del Millennio_?   
Oggetto che, nel 99,99% dei casi va a braccetto (o a colletto) con una Maria Susina in piena regola. (A proposito: sì, nel testo, "MarySue" è tutto attaccato perché altrimenti non mi sarebbero venute 100 parole precise.)

I due pregevoli (?) Oggetti quivi citati non sono di mia invenzione, ma citazioni che forse avrete pure riconosciuto: la  _Penna del Millennio_  è un'idea di XShade-Shinra, da lei usata nella sua  _Fifty sand traps in an hourglass_ ; le  _Mutande del Millennio_  sono un'idea di TayrSSE, da lei nominate qui e lì nelle recensioni.

Sia XShade che Tayr sono a conoscenza di questo mio allegro uso delle loro Perle (?), non temete (?). U.U


	6. N - [N]everending

Fanfiction partecipante alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org/) di [XShade-Shinra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra).

 

 

_Tictictictictictictictictictictictictictic_  
  
Puzzle si voltò verso Anello.  
  
_Tictictictictictictictictictictictictictic_  
  
\- Quand'è che la finirai? - domandò, la voce annoiata.  
  
_Tictictictictictictictictictictictictictic_  
  
\- Fai domande stupide. - rispose Anello, tranquillo.  
  
_Tictictictictictictictictictictictictictic_  
  
\- Stavolta devo darti ragione. - riconobbe Puzzle, poco interessato.  
  
_Tictictictictictictictictictictictictictic_  
  
\- Quand'è che smetteranno di comportarsi come pepite? - fece Barra, seccata.  
  
_Tictictictictictictictictictictictictictic_  
  
\- Ma il bello del loro rapporto è proprio questo... - sospirò Collana, sognante.  
  
_SPLAT._  
  
\- ... che la loro  _socializzazione_  non finirà mai! -.  
  
\- ... se Puzzle lo spiaccica di nuovo, Anello avrà vita breve. -.  
  
\- Illusa. -.  
  
...  _tictictictictictictictictictictictictictic_  
  
\- ... hai ragione. -.

 

* * *

 

  
  
... io shippo  _davvero_  AnelloxPuzzle. Sì,  ~~molto~~  probabilmente sono influenzata dai rispettivi proprietari ma, se dovessi rispondere alla domanda: - Quali Oggetti shippi? -, risponderei: - Anello e Puzzle! -. Insomma... hanno tante cose in comune! (...?)  
  
E così, anche la  _Sennenshipping_  è giunta alla sua conclusione.  
E' stata la mia prima partecipazione alla  _Shipping Collection_ , nonché mio primo tentativo effettivo di drabble. Non conto  _Il Ka del Faraone_  perché, in quel caso, ho inserito frasi descrittive per "ambientare" lo scambio di battute principali; in questo caso, invece, ho dovuto limare il più possibile sei scene che avevo in mente ed è stato terribilmente difficile - specie per me. 

 Giunti alla fine, ringrazio chiunque abbia avuto  ~~forza~~ interesse ad arrivare fin qui ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
